


The City

by CarbonInsolence



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Based of Sin City, F/M, Franks a hitman, Gang Violence, Gerards a hooker, M/M, Prostitution, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonInsolence/pseuds/CarbonInsolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are bad people. Gerard sells his body and Frank sells his gun.</p><p>They live in Abaddon City. A place corrupt to the core that does not treat good men kindly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Thanks for reading. This is just a new thing that I had in mind. It's based on Sin City although the story is not the same :) Thanks for reading.

Abaddon City.

One of the oldest and richest cities in the west, placed on a waterfront and surrounded by a desert with only one road in or out.

It stank of corruption and desperation and money.

On the thirtieth floor of the tallest and most grand building in the entire city a party was taking place organised by one of the most influential criminal families in the city. The head of the family was at the bar with the police commissioner sharing a drink and discussing the cut of the money that the police department would gain from turning a blind eye to the family’s latest scheme.

But, this was not the most important conversation of the night.

On the highest balcony of the building, accessible only by an elevator, was a beautiful woman holding a glass of champagne leaning against the railing. Her hair was perfect and her red dress flapped in the wind. She looked like the definition of regal.

She was shivering. Maybe it’s because of the cold or maybe it’s because of the man behind her.

She goes stiff as she hears his footsteps stop.

‘Care for a smoke,’ Frank says.

The Woman in Red turns to look at him. He’s dressed in a suit as always and is holding out a packet of cigarettes towards her. They're one of the more expensive brands.

‘If I have time,’ she says.

Frank smiles sadly. ‘You have time,’ he answers.

She takes one from the packet and places it between her red lips and waits for him to light it. When he does, she sucks on it slowly before breathing out the smoke.

She turns back to stare over the city in all its glory. She supposed it would be sort of beautiful, if it wasn’t for what was inside it.

‘Do you find the crowd downstairs as tedious as I do?’ She asks.

‘I didn’t come here for them,’ he says. ‘I came here for you.’

She smiles at that because it’s true. It’s what she wanted.

‘You look calm,’ he says.

‘I am calm,’ The Woman in Red replies.

‘Calm. Like you’re done running. You’re ready to face what you need to face.’ Frank continues.

The Woman in Red slowly stubs her cigarette out on the railing and flicks it of the building. She watches it fall as far down as she can before she loses sight of it.

Then she turns to Frank. For the first time she shows her vulnerability. ‘I don’t want to face it alone,’ she whispers.

Frank takes a step forward and draws her into his arms. He takes the time to straighten her neckless and brush a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

‘It’s okay,’ he says softly. ‘You don’t have to. I’m here, I love you.’

Their lips connect slowly and she feels like the kiss goes on for ever. It’s slow and passionate. It feels romantic. Maybe it is.

The bullet entering her body jolts her away from him. The silencer makes it nothing more than a whisper.

She almost falls but Frank catches her in the mist of putting his gun back in his jacket.

She barely hears him as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear as she dies. She just stares up at the night sky. Then she’s gone.

Frank lays her body down on the balcony floor and places a rose in her clasped hands.

He’ll never know what she was running from. He didn’t even know her name. But that’s okay; it’s his job. She paid him well for this.

He’ll cash her check in the morning.

-

Abaddon was not all glitz and glamour. On the south side close to the Docks was the area where money just didn’t flow. You could still see the corruption which was bursting at the seams of the city but just in a different way. There were small starving children begging on the streets and young girls and boys getting into cars on dark street corners.

This part of the city was appropriately called Red Town, the cities red light district. It was a no go area for the police. They just didn’t go here except on the occasions where they were came to partake in the criminal activity themselves. No one said anything when prostitutes far younger than them slipped into the car of the police commissioner. They just asked for extra money.

Right on the edge of Red Town was a motel which any person of decent standing would drive straight past in search of a hotel which wasn’t almost derelict in the centre of the city. It was dusty and damp and almost in ruins. It was the last stop before homelessness which was why the motel owner just didn’t understand the man in the suit who made his way up the steps to the second floor every single night.

The man’s name was Jimmy and he was rich. So there was only one thing that he could want from a place like this.

The Prostitute was everything a man could ever dream of; Beautiful, delightfully coy, sexually ferocious. He was slim with wide hips and an arse to match. His body and features had an androgynous look to them. When he was being fucked his red hair fell in front of his eyes and the sounds he made were divine.

 He was the embodiment of sexy but at the same time he had this air of classiness and elegance that could make you forget that he was just another hooker which this god forsaken city had churned out. His voice was soft and sometimes he spoke of such incredible things which Jimmy had never heard spoken about in such intelligent and articulate ways. Then there was the way he walked. It was captivating. His hips swayed and his movements were precise and graceful.

He was elegant and he was a whore.

On the forth finger of his left hand was a ring. A beautiful ring made of white gold with a single jewel on the top.

When Jimmy had first met him he had asked him ‘are you married’ in a shocked voice. The Prostitute seemed way too young for that. He had told him he was nineteen. He had laughed softly brushing a strand of his red hair out of his eyes before looking up at him under thick eyelashes.

‘I was once. He was rich and powerful and much older than me. But above all he was a good man,’ He twiddles his ring. ‘And this city does not treat good men kindly.’

Then he had taken the head of Jimmy’s cock into his mouth and swallowed it down. Jimmy hadn’t mentioned the ring since.

Jimmy had a wife but he’d gladly give her up for the boy on the bed in front of him. Jimmy was sitting on a chair watching him sleep. The Prostitute was naked and the translucent sheet in front of him was slowly sliding off his bum. He watches, admiring the boys beautiful body until he slowly opens his eyes blinking.

‘Hey baby,’ he says slowly blinking his tiredness away. ‘You let me sleep.’

‘I’ll pay you extra,’ Jimmy says and the Prostitute giggles.

‘That’s not what it’s about baby,’ he says sitting up. Jimmy stares as the sheet falls completely off him so he’s naked in the middle of the bed. The prostitute smiles at him. ‘I just like spending time with you.’

Jimmy’s heart leaps. He wonders if it’s true or if it’s something which the boy knows will make him come back. He hoped it was true. He had told The Prostitutes so many secrets that he just shouldn’t have told in the hope that it would entice him into his life a bit more.

‘I like your suit,’ the boy says standing up slowly and making his way over to where Jimmy has been sat watching. ‘It makes you look handsome.’

He strokes the tie all the way from the top to the bottom. Then he lets his hand linger at the bottom of the tie next to Jimmy’s belt before reaching for the buckle.

Jimmy catches his hand before holding it to his mouth and kissing the back of it.

The Prostitute frowns. ‘You don’t want me to?’ he asks softly.

Jimmy shakes his head. ‘I have to get home to my – to my wife, sweetheart. We don’t have time.’

He looks hurt. ‘I can make it quick for you, baby?’

Jimmy shakes his head. ‘Then it’s not good for you.’

The Prostitute looks surprised. ‘I don’t mind that, I just like touchi-’

Jimmy cuts him off. ‘I mind,’ he says. ‘I want to reciprocate.’

He looks at Jimmy with his doe eyes before nodding. ‘Okay baby,’ he says. ‘Please kiss me though.’

Jimmy draws The Prostitute onto his lap and runs his hand all over his naked body, kissing him until he makes his tiny little whimpers. Then he pulls away.

‘I have to go,’ Jimmy whispers to him and he smiles back. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow though.’

He nods brushing his red hair out of his face. ‘I’ll miss you baby,’ he says.

Jimmy stands up and kisses his hand once more. He makes his way to the door of the dusty old motel after placing triple The Prostitutes pay on the bedside table.

Jimmy briefly wondered what his reaction would be if he confessed that he loved him but he shrugged that thought off and walks towards the door.

He just laid his hand on the door handle when the door bursts inwards and about five men burst into the room. Jimmy falls back in shock.

‘What the fu-,’ He doesn’t get the rest of the words out because the biggest man in the group steps forward and punches him square in the mouth before wrapping duct tape round his mouth to stop him taking.

It takes him a few seconds to get his bearing back and then looks round for The Prostitute to make sure he’s okay. He is. In his shock the naked boy had stumbled backwards onto the bed with a look of shock on his face. Wait… Jimmy looked closer. That wasn’t shock. That was anger.

‘M.!’ The Prostitute cries shrilly. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

M.? Jimmy wondered. This was clearly someone he knew.

‘Sorry Honey,’ the tall man says who Jimmy concludes is clearly this M. person. ‘We appreciate your work and all but you were taking too long. We need the information from him now rather than whenever you managed to fuck it out of him. You’ll still get your money of course.’

The information? Jimmy’s eyes widened and he began to realise what all this is about.

The Prostitute was now pouting. ‘I was doing well though M. You know I was.’

M. glances at him and rolls his eyes. ‘Don’t pout Gerard; it makes you look like more of a whore than you actually are. And believe me you’re a whore.’

Gerard? Jimmy frowns. That must be The Prostitutes name! How was this man allowed to know it when he called him such terrible things?

But Gerard was smirking. ‘I might look like a whore but that’s what you like about me.’

Jimmy’s eyes widen but M. smirks. ‘Sit your pretty little ass on that bed. I’ll get to you after dear Jimmy over here.’

Gerard lies back down on the bed on his front still completely naked. One of M.’s henchmen is having trouble not staring at Gerard. He notices and wiggles his bum a bit at him when M. isn’t looking.

M. turns to look at Jimmy. ‘This isn’t going to be pleasant for you Jimmy. You see, you might not even know but you work for one of my biggest business rivals. Now my crew and I are going to take you back to a warehouse on the docks and have a nice chat with you about something I’m dying to know. After all, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience Gerard by getting your brains all over the carpet.’

The henchman closest to Jimmy halls him up and slings him over his shoulder and M. reaches for the door handle but stops when Gerard calls out for him.

‘M.,’ Gerard whines before spreading his legs slowly, presenting himself for M without a thought to the fact that five other guys and Jimmy are still in the room. ‘Aren’t you going to fuck me?’

M. sighs. ‘Gerard, can’t you wait a couple of hours.’ He points to Jimmy. ‘I have business to attend to.’

Gerard pouts again. ‘But I haven’t been fucked well in ages. Jimmy was so small he couldn’t even hit the right places.’

M. sighs looking between Gerard open legs. Gerard’s always been his favourite fuck he’s ever had so he decides to indulge him.

He nods to his men. ‘Meet me outside.’

Jimmy is carried out. His last glimpse of Gerard is M. flipping him over and slipping a finger into his hole. He should have listened to his brother. You can’t trust anyone in this rotten city, least of all the whores.

The thing is with Abaddon, he had said, is that in this city, everyone can hear you scream.

They just don’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you have to say so leave a comment if you want to :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
